Ice Cream for Ke$ha
Ice Cream for Ke$ha '''is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 23rd episode overall. It aired on Earth Day, Friday, April 22nd, 2011. Plot When a promise from Tori's childhood comes back to bite her, she is stuck as Trina's personal assistant for one month and Trina has many ridiculous things that she has planned for Tori to do for her. When she learns from Andre that there is a contest going on to find the letters that spell "KE$HA" and win a free private concert from her, she jumps at the chance. Trina says that if she can do it, Tori can stop being her assistant. With the help of Beck, Robbie, Cat, Jade, and Rex, they find A and E. However, a guy from Northridge said that he won the contest and everyone believed it was over. Soon they learn from a video online that the guy from Northridge lied and the contest is now official back on. Tori and her friends go through many buckets of Ice Cream but are only able to obtain letters K, E, H, and A. They figure that the hardest letter, $, will be in the least popular Ice Cream which is Funky Nut Blast. Jade, Cat, Tori, and Andre race to the Quickie Mart to find only one carton containing an H. . Cat found a boy eating Funky Nut Blast then Tori asks for the carton, but he ignores them. Eventually, he agrees after Jade promised to pay him 30 bucks. Cat accidentally spills out something about the concert, seeing the letter found at the bottom of the carton. But the little boy wants to make another deal, to come in the private concert and the three girls kiss him. The kids end up seeing Ke$ha perform her latest single, Blow. The little boy now asks the girls for their kiss, but they trick him by locking him out of the house because they don't want to kiss him. Trina sees the little boy locked out and lets him in, the boy tells her what the girls did to him. Trina offers to kiss him. The boy, disgusted, promptly leaves. Guest Stars Kesha Sebert as herself. Trivia *Ke$ha is the second guest star on Victorious, right after Perez Hilton *The boy called Jade freaky. *This continues the running gag of compliments of Tori's cheekbones and Jade talking like an actor from the 40's imitating Tori. *Lendle, the doctor's son from Rex Dies, is mentioned by Trina on the phone when she says she won't b e his girlfriend and asks Tori to tell her she has moved to Canada and died, after that moment he asks Tori but Trina busts him and angrily shouts to him. *How come, in this episode and '''Tori gets stuck '''Jade always seems to have $30.00 to offer to pay someone quote "we'll give you 30 bucks for it" (referring to the '''funky nut blast) and in Tori gets stuck 'Sinjin was caught making a fake phone call to tori and then said that Jade had promised him 30$ and a full makeover. *'Reception: 4.01 million viewers, and the most watched scripted cable telecast of the night (second overall only to an NBA playoffs game between the Lakers and the Hornets). *The letters found in order are K, A, E, H and $. *The point from the bit where the announcement false winner to the point of where Sinjin tells Tori to run home is similar to Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. *Ending tagline: "I hate everything"--Tori *In this episode Robbie is still using the old PearPad. *This episode is the third time a character has a nervous breakdown *Tori probably thought she would marry a prince at age 16 as many princesses from fairy tales married at that age. She was probably referring to Disney Princesses (Auora married Phillip at age 16, Cinderella married Prince Charming probably at age 16, Ariel marries Eric at 16, Belle marries Adam probably at age 16, and Mulan marries Shang at 16). *It is unknown why Tori would promise to be Trina's assistant if she didn't accomplish what she said she would do. *Part of this episode was flimed a day before The Wood premiered. Running Gag: *Tori and her friends mostly finding K's and A's *Tori crying *Ice cream *Trina's lipgloss and pickle Goofs *In Beck Falls for Tori Jade asks "Who can't ride a bike?" and Rex replies, "Guess who." following Robbie to say, "Can't you keep any secret?", and Robbie also said on TheSlap.com (in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires" gallery) that he can't ride a bike. But in in this episode Robbie states he got off his bike to give the kids ice cream, and later on the Slap mentions that someone stole his bicycle seat. Robbie could have possibly learned to ride a bike or what Rex said probably wasn't true. *How can Robbie ride his bike if he has those huge buckets of ice cream? *On TheSlap.com, it has been said that Rex uses Robbie's PearPad as a boogie board in the ocean. But in this episode, Robbie's PearPad still works. Robbie could have simply have gotten a new one. *When the group goes to the general store to get the ice cream, we see that Robbie and Rex are the only ones left at the house. However, in the scene at the general store, Beck is mysteriously absent. Quotes Robbie: I got off my bike and yelled "Hey kids, who wants some free ice cream?", and their mothers chased me into an alley and beat me with sticks, one big mom stepped on my neck. Jade:You gotta love big moms. Boy: 'I'll give it to you, if'' '''Andre: '''what do you want? '''Boy: to come to the private concert. Tori: Sure. Boy: And, I want a kiss from her Tori, and her Cat, and um, the freaky one Jade. Jade: What?! Andre: You better stop there. Trina: You totally rocked our home! Ke$ha: Thanks. Trina: Wanna see my bedroom? Ke$ha: No. Trina: Come on! Boy: These girls promised they were gonna kiss me and didn't. Trina: You can kiss me. Boy: at Trina Gross. Jade: I'm sick of this! at the Ice Cream Ice cream reminds me of my childhood. Cat: Why? Didn't you had a happy childhood? Jade: My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the rest of the puzzle. Proof [Proof #1 [http://www.j-14.com/2011/04/keha-guest-stars-on-victorious.html Proof #2] A fan tweeted to dan saying "@DanWarp is it true Ke$ha is going to be on an episode of @victorious !? @keshasuxx" Dan tweeted back saying "@JenxCoco Yep! It's VERY true! :)". Dan said "This A.M. I'm putting FINAL TOUCHES on the #iOMG episode... AND editing the next @Victorious episode: "Ice Cream for Ke$ha"- FUN! :)". Dan said on Facebook "Here working on the new @Victorious episode "Ice Cream For Kesha" - This one is HILARIOUS, and Kesha does an AMAZING performance!" Photo Gallery Click here for the photo gallery for this episode Video Gallery Click here for the video gallery 203 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Torina Category:Episodes about Tori